This invention relates to lighting fixtures for illuminating the interior space of a building which embodies a concentric air conditioning function. More particularly, the invention relates to a passive solar day lighting system supported above and coaxially with a building cavity light well and building interior illumination system to diffuse and distribute daylight within the building in combination with a roof mounted air conditioning system that transmits and vents heat and cooling air coaxially through the solar lighting and lens diffusing system.
Over the years, daylighting systems for commercial buildings such as offices, manufacturing plants, schools and department stores have diminished in acceptance in favor of electrical lighting systems, both incandescent and fluorescent. On the other hand, electrical energy rates have continuously increased over recent years and are projected to continue to increase.
While sunlight provides an inexpensive source of interior lighting, it has been difficult to manipulate this light so that a building interior will be provided with adequate light throughout the course of the day. Because the position of the sun in the sky is constantly changing throughout the day, and through the different seasons, a means, preferably passive must be provided for capturing these rays regardless of their orientation on the horizon.
Since the building, regardless of its use, must be air conditioned for today's society, it is desirable to combine the lighting and air conditioning of the building in one concentrically functioning fixture that extends through the roof of the building.
Thus, properly engineered daylighting systems can reduce energy demands and result in substantial energy savings if properly installed and particularly if a common fixture is provided for both lighting and air conditioning functions.
Daylighting systems also provide many tangible benefits such as improving the living and working environments for occupants since the system provides low glare and full spectrum illumination in addition to being aesthetically pleasing.